Enfrentamientos del pasado
by Joe Habana
Summary: Un enfrentamiento sucedido hace 700 años, esta a punto de suceder de nuevo...Una chica nueva desencadenara una lucha que cambiara todo en la residencia. Keitaro x Motoko.
1. Default Chapter

thanks por el preview.... por cierto....el comentario fue cierto...por eso decidi hacer qu todo eso....lean y veran...  
  
(en la azotea, motoko, sentada y recargada en una pared, parece que se quedo dormida)  
motoko: mmm....mmmmmm...... waaaa (despertando de golpe, su respiracion agitada)  
motoko: otra vez ese seño... (poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho.  
(agitando su cabeza para intentar despertarse bien)  
motoko: por que....(sintiendo el latir de su corazon) por que siempre se repite ese sueño.... (levantandose del suelo de la azotea)  
shinobu: ya esta la comida motoko (subiendo las escaleras que conducen a donde motoko esta)  
motoko: emmmm...si enseguida bajo (motoko recoge su espada del suelo y se retira de ese lugar)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
haitani: que tedioso es este trabajo.  
shirai: tienes razon haitani: necesito que una chica me quite el estres shirai: ya vas a empezar.  
haitani: oh mira que bombon va alla...(avanzando rapidamente hacia ella)  
shirai: que le hace,mos uu...(iguiendolo)  
haitani (llegando con la chica, saca una flor) hola preciosa, no gustas tomar un trago con nosotros?  
megumi: no gracias...dejenme en paz...(avanzando viendo un papel con una direccion haitani: necesitas ayuda... yo te puedo ayudar a buscar la direccion que buscas (intentando ver el papel megumi: te dije que te alejaras (el paquete envuelto que sostiene en uande sus manos, se deshace y aparece una espada roja como la sangre la cual desenvaina de un estuche negro)  
shiraio: oye.  
haitani: oye, no te enojes megumi: demasiado tarde (la espada se ilumina y megumi la encaja en el suelo)  
(al encajar la espada en el suelo, un resplanodre tapa la vision, el resplandor desparaece y se ve nadamas a haitani y a shirai en el suelo, desmayados)  
megumi: tontos.... (envainando la espada)..veamos... aqui dice que... siga derecho por esta calle hasta encontrar unas escaleras, en la cima...ok  
  
---------------------------  
  
motoko: (viendo a su comida y de reojo a keitaro)ahhh...creo que no tengo y gracias por la comida (levantando su plato y llevandoselo)ire a entrenar otro poco.  
kitsune: (viendo como motoko sube las escaleras) no creen que esta actuando raro naru: si...lleva 3 dias asi.  
kitsune: me pregunto si....(con una sonrisa picara en el rostro)  
(suena una campana)  
keitaro: uhh?  
shinobu: viee de la recepcion keitaro: ire a ver...  
  
--------------------------  
  
megumi: (viendo llegar a keitaro) disculpe, usted es el encargado del hotel?  
keitaro: ehh, si, aunque ahora es una residencia para chicas megumi: si es una residencia para chicas, que hace usted aqui?  
keitaro: mi abuela m encargo el lugar megumi: ya veo, entonces deme una habitacion keitaro: seria la habitacion numero 309, y la renta se paga cada fin de mes megumi: y en cuanto sale la renta?  
keitaro: 15,000 yenes megumi: me podria enseñar por donde es?  
naru: quien era keitaro??? (saliendo a ver por que tarda)  
keitaro: es una nueva inquilina naru: mucho gusto (acercandose a megumi) mi nombre es narusegawa naru megumi: como sea...me podria mostrar mi habitacion por favor... (con mirada fira ve hacia las escaleras)  
naru: pero que modales megumi: no es necesario los modales en este momento, estoy cansada del viaje y unos idiotas intentaron aprovecharse..asi que depues me presento bien)  
keitaro: (viendo como es tan fria) no traes equipaje?  
megumi: es ese de haya (Señalando cerca de la entrada, varias maletas deportivas)  
naru: yo la llevo a su habitacion, keitaro, podrias llevar sus maletas?  
megumi: ah...se me olvidaba (dirigiendose hacia donde estan las maletas) casi olvidaba esta preciosura (tomando con cuidado su espada)  
keitaro: ehhhh...´´otra motoko era suficiente TTTT´´ (lo que esta en ´´ son pensamientos)  
naru: ´´pobre keitaro´´ (viendo como se acerca con la espada) que cuarto era?  
keitaro: la 309 naru: si me sigues por favor megumi: si.... 


	2. El arrivo de megumi

motoko: mmm....mmmmmm...... waaaa (despertando de golpe, su respiracion agitada)  
motoko: otra vez ese seño... (poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho.  
(agitando su cabeza para intentar despertarse bien)  
motoko: por que....(sintiendo el latir de su corazon) por que siempre se repite ese sueño.... (levantandose del suelo de la azotea)  
shinobu: ya esta la comida motoko (subiendo las escaleras que conducen a donde motoko esta)  
motoko: emmmm...si enseguida bajo (motoko recoge su espada del suelo y se retira de ese lugar)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
haitani: que tedioso es este trabajo.  
shirai: tienes razon haitani: necesito que una chica me quite el estres shirai: ya vas a empezar.  
haitani: oh mira que bombon va alla...(avanzando rapidamente hacia ella)  
shirai: que le hace,mos uu...(iguiendolo)  
haitani (llegando con la chica, saca una flor) hola preciosa, no gustas tomar un trago con nosotros?  
megumi: no gracias...dejenme en paz...(avanzando viendo un papel con una direccion haitani: necesitas ayuda... yo te puedo ayudar a buscar la direccion que buscas (intentando ver el papel megumi: te dije que te alejaras (el paquete envuelto que sostiene en uande sus manos, se deshace y aparece una espada roja como la sangre la cual desenvaina de un estuche negro)  
shiraio: oye.  
haitani: oye, no te enojes megumi: demasiado tarde (la espada se ilumina y megumi la encaja en el suelo)  
(al encajar la espada en el suelo, un resplanodre tapa la vision, el resplandor desparaece y se ve nadamas a haitani y a shirai en el suelo, desmayados)  
megumi: tontos.... (envainando la espada)..veamos... aqui dice que... siga derecho por esta calle hasta encontrar unas escaleras, en la cima...ok  
  
---------------------------  
  
motoko: (viendo a su comida y de reojo a keitaro)ahhh...creo que no tengo y gracias por la comida (levantando su plato y llevandoselo)ire a entrenar otro poco.  
kitsune: (viendo como motoko sube las escaleras) no creen que esta actuando raro naru: si...lleva 3 dias asi.  
kitsune: me pregunto si....(con una sonrisa picara en el rostro)  
(suena una campana)  
keitaro: uhh?  
shinobu: viee de la recepcion keitaro: ire a ver...  
  
--------------------------  
  
megumi: (viendo llegar a keitaro) disculpe, usted es el encargado del hotel?  
keitaro: ehh, si, aunque ahora es una residencia para chicas megumi: si es una residencia para chicas, que hace usted aqui?  
keitaro: mi abuela m encargo el lugar megumi: ya veo, entonces deme una habitacion keitaro: seria la habitacion numero 309, y la renta se paga cada fin de mes megumi: y en cuanto sale la renta?  
keitaro: 15,000 yenes megumi: me podria enseñar por donde es?  
naru: quien era keitaro??? (saliendo a ver por que tarda)  
keitaro: es una nueva inquilina naru: mucho gusto (acercandose a megumi) mi nombre es narusegawa naru megumi: como sea...me podria mostrar mi habitacion por favor... (con mirada fira ve hacia las escaleras)  
naru: pero que modales megumi: no es necesario los modales en este momento, estoy cansada del viaje y unos idiotas intentaron aprovecharse..asi que depues me presento bien)  
keitaro: (viendo como es tan fria) no traes equipaje?  
megumi: es ese de haya (Señalando cerca de la entrada, varias maletas deportivas)  
naru: yo la llevo a su habitacion, keitaro, podrias llevar sus maletas?  
megumi: ah...se me olvidaba (dirigiendose hacia donde estan las maletas) casi olvidaba esta preciosura (tomando con cuidado su espada)  
keitaro: ehhhh...´´otra motoko era suficiente TTTT´´ (lo que esta en ´´ son pensamientos)  
naru: ´´pobre keitaro´´ (viendo como se acerca con la espada) que cuarto era?  
keitaro: la 309 naru: si me sigues por favor megumi: si.... 


End file.
